Sleepy Pile
by Bauxitt
Summary: Kakashi falls asleep under a tree and wakes up to discover his team-mates "horrifying" plans. Also Minato comes around to observe the aftermath. Pure fluff and cuteness with the everyone's-alive-AU.


**Hey, so I actually made a oneshot! Yeah, tell me about never actually ending a fic...**

 **Anyway, this is pure fluff and finished! Two things I can't often say about my writing...**

 **AU where everyone is alive! Team 7 is 4 years old and Team Minato is 18.**

 **Based on a piece of fan art that is 'linked' (damn ff dot net..) down in end note.**

 **However, please READ FIRST because if you don't the picture will spoil everything!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was late summer, the most relaxing part of the year. The sky was clear and a light breeze kept the heat slightly at bay.

Kakashi was damn tired and even more sleepy. He had entertained the thought of going to bed and sleep, but the sun was bright and the day wasn't even halfway done, plus he was 18, he shouldn't be sleeping while at the top of his youth, as Gai would have put it. Instead, he had seated himself against a tree trunk in the shadows of it's green roof with his favourite book.

Reading became steadily harder as his eye struggled to focus. The breeze brought with it the smell of grass and dew that was floating in the afternoon air and the only sounds were the slight rustle of the wind through the leaves above and the soothing noise of bugs and birds flying through the peaceful, flower-filled meadow. His silver eye dropped lower and lower along with his book-holding hand until both were completely slack, his head resting back against the tree.

~o~

Curiously enough, he awoke some time later feeling much more rested, but couldn't recall when he had fallen asleep. He slowly blinked open his hazy eye to bright light, meaning the sun was still up. It blinded him for a couple of seconds, but gradually it became bearable enough for him to make out two silhouettes against the bright sky. Slowly coming into focus were his team-mates.

They stood in front of him with joy radiating from them. Rin's brown eyes looked down at him as she smiled happily, while Obito's lone eye shone with mirth as he grinned gleefully at him.

Sleepy and confused, Kakashi frowned slightly, not getting why they were smiling so obviously. And the confusion grew as Rin brought a finger up to her mouth, telling him to keep quiet. That was when he registered the weight on his lap and stomach. Looking down, his eye widened at the sight of their sensei's child laying flat on his back over the teenager's lap and stomach between his wide-spread, outstretched legs, the blonde's arms resting across Kakashi's thighs. More focused now, he could hear several deep breaths, one rhythm to his left and another to his right. To his left was Rin's favourite, pink-haired student curled around his arm, and to his right was Obito's four-year-old cousin leaning against his side, arms crossed over his own chest. He then noticed that the blonde child in the middle had stretched his arms out across his thighs to fist them in his companions clothes.

Smiling an embarrassed smile, his cheeks slightly red and eye curving, he rubbed the back of his neck as an answer to how the three children had ended up there. Meaning to those who knew him that he had no idea.

When he reached with his free hand to wake the middle child, he was stopped by a 'tsk' from Obito. Looking up, confused, he saw that his dark-haired team-mate was shaking his head with a smirk on his lips while the brunette girl once more pressed her finger against her lips. Knowing it to be a stupid decision to go against his female team-mate, he retreated his arm to his leg, careful about the arm already there.

Rin shifted a bit on the bundle in her arms that he quickly figured out to be blankets. Paling a little, he silently shook his head as he understood what his team had planned. However, there was no stopping them as they took a blanket each, Rin carefully wrapping her student and included his arm and side while Obito tucked it around his cousin, also including the silver-haired teen's side. Lastly, they pulled the third blanket over his lap, covering the blonde up to his chin, successfully blanketing the three children and Kakashi.

His two friends silently settled down beside the sleepy pile, Rin giggling on his left and Obito snickering with Kakashi's book on his right, both obviously enjoying his expression. His cheeks were deep pink and his eye low in defeat.

~o~

When Minato later came looking for his students and child he found the most happy picture he could think of. Obito, Kakashi and Rin had fallen asleep along with the three children as the quiet afternoon lulled them all into a peaceful slumber.

Minato smiled fondly at the pile while wondering where he had put that camera of his.

* * *

 **Yes, Minato did get a picture in the end that he would show to the three children when they grew up, and to use to torture his students, especially Kakashi, with.**

 **If you see any faults, please tell and I'll fix it.**

 **Here's the fan art that this fic is based on, I hope that the artist will excuse me for taking their beautiful and cute idea.**

 **www dot zerochan dot net /1899475**

 **Please review and favourite if you liked it! ^.^**

 **~Bauxitt**


End file.
